


Double Trouble

by Takoboi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mistaken for Cheating, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takoboi/pseuds/Takoboi
Summary: Happy birthday Ennarcia!!!)))“Uh, Zexion. What brings you to my humble abode so early in the morning?”“You Jerk!”“I can’t believe you!”Well, an attempt was made
Relationships: Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ennarcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/gifts).



When Demyx woke up that morning, he had assumed great things. The usual, in all honesty. A decent day of ordinary stuff and if he was lucky, perhaps a nightly cuddle from Zexion.    
  
However, he did not expect two Zexion’s, both looking furious to show up at his door. He could feel his brain churning. Did he clone himself? Not that there was anything wrong with that, unless of course they were angry. Wait… Oh no.   
  
“Uh, Zexion. What brings you to my humble abode so early in the morning?”    
  
“You Jerk!”    
  
“I can’t believe you!”    
  
Well, an attempt  _ was _ made. Maybe it wasn’t the best conversation starter, granted? He rubbed his neck, a bit scared now, sweat prickling. “Uh, did I do something? Did you want me to be there for your successful cloning… attempt?”    
  
He narrowly avoided death by a shoe. Well, whatever he said definitely made the whole issue worse. “H-Hey hold on! Zexion why are you so angry?!”    
  
“You cheater! You dated me and my brother! I didn’t even know you had the capacity to do that!” Well, harsh. Wait… brother?    
  
“And you keep saying Zexion like I don’t exist… Demyx, how could you!”    
  
“Wait, if he’s Zexion…” Demyx pointed gingerly at the non-clone, twin? Jeez, this was so confusing and way too early, “Then who are you?”    
  
“W...Who am I?” His lips were quivering slightly, oh crap he made him sad. Oh no, he’s totally dead now.    
  
“Wait, you don’t know who he is?!” Yup, totally dead. He lived a great life.    
  
“I assumed it was you! I mean, you both look the exact same! I mean, I was slightly confused sure when you suddenly brightened up, but I thought it was just a good day for you!” He explained, hesitating a bit on stepping out further from the safety of his door frame. Future grave, maybe. Zexion scowled, pointing to the other.    
  
“This is my twin brother Ienzo. The one you’ve been seeing also.”    
  
“The one you kissed at the party and told you loved as well…”    
  
Party? What party? Which party, actually? Wait, “The one Axel did? I thought that was Zexion! I didn’t know! Er, sorry for kissing you then?”    
  
“I wasn’t upset you kissed me at that moment… I thought you knew me, and… about the crush I had towards you. You were so bold and forward and it made me feel so, so-”   
  
“Well, now you can see he’s just dumb.” Ouch! Actually no, maybe he makes a fair point. Demyx took a deep breath, trying to see how he could defuse the situation at hand.    
  
“I mean, how did you two never notice this until now…? Considering I’ve only ever called Zexion.”    
  
“No you, you call my work phone.”   
  
“And the dates? You never questioned getting dragged along on dates?”    
  
“You always seemed to be happy to take me along. Like that museum date… it was so wonderful, and sudden. I loved it because of that. It felt like you just enjoyed surprising me.”   
  
“...It does explain why the date plans seemed so similar…” Ah! Good! It seems Zexion was calming down! Maybe we won’t die after all! “But do you seriously think we don’t have a right to believe you were just playing along?”    
  
“I saw him and thought it was you with some free time! I figured you would have wanted to go on the date anyway if you were free, babe!” Then it clicked.    
  
He never actually used Zexion’s name when they were together, with either of them after the party.    
  
“I… I used pet names. That’s why not a single one of us knew!”    
  
“Congratulations, you got the obvious. Want a prize?” Okay well, maybe Zexy was still upset. Ienzo on the other hand,    
  
“That… explains a lot. I just enjoyed them, so it never caused me to question your lack of calling me by name.” He muttered, a hand to his chin in deep thought. “So, you really weren’t cheating on either of us at all. This whole time you just… assumed you were going out with a nicer version of Zexion on certain days.”    
  
“Hey.” Zexion frowned, as Ienzo did a light shrug.    
  
And in a brilliant moment , Demyx decided to say “He’s right though.”    
  
And managed to avoid death for a second time that day by a sole shoe.    
  
“Look, Zexion, I do really love you, please don’t be mad… I would never cheat on you. That’s for jerks! Only jerks do that!” as he gently grabbed his hand, with a goofy smile on his face.    
  
“...It just hurt. To assume.” He glanced to the side, a small flush rising up from his neck. “But, I’d be willing to keep this… relationship. Going that is.”    
  
“...” Oh gosh, Ienzo! Right!    
  
“And, Ienzo. I’m so sorry for dragging you into this! If I had known, I really would have told you! I’m sorry… You seem like a really sweet guy though. Must be nice, having a twin like him, huh Zexion?” Man, he was really good at dodging things. Or maybe Zexion had horrible aim. Ienzo simply smiled slightly, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.    
  
“You are always so kind… It’s what I love about you. Maybe you are a bit, er, slow. However, it does seem like your heart is in the right place…” as he looked to Zexion, as if slightly communicating something. It went on for a bit, confusing Demyx a bit until Zexion nodded slightly, a brief sigh escaping his lips.    
  
“Uh, did… something happen?”    
  
“It seems… we reached an understanding. If you would like, I would like to date you also. As Ienzo, not… as a misunderstanding.”    
  
“I just agreed to it. It doesn’t bother me too much, if we share you. So long as you don’t go confusing us again.”    
  
Oh. He could date two of them?! Hey, maybe he was lucky after all!    
  
“Wait, seriously? You two really wouldn’t… mind?”    
  
“So long as you live telling this to Ansem, however.” Ienzo smiled. Even Zexion let out a small smile. Oh no.    
  
“You guys are messing with me, right?”    
  
“We can’t be the only ones feeling dread at the thought of an assumption.”    
  
“Zexion!”    
  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine. 90 percent sure, anyways.” Ienzo laughed a bit in his hand, as Demyx pouted. He let go of Zexion, opening his door even wider.    
  
“Uh, would you all like to come in by the way? We can celebrate! I’ll even get my sitar!”    
  
They both looked at each other, before nodding their head and going inside. Yup, Demyx grinned, just another ordinary day. For the luckiest guy in the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Enna! And to many more in the future! This AU was totally her idea, and I had fun making this! Romcom is vv fun! Check out her works, she good.


End file.
